heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Yondu Udonta (Marvel Comics)
There are two versions of Yondu Udonta. Possessions * Yaka Arrow: Yondu uses a 5-foot single curve bow and a quiver of arrows composed of yaka, a special sound-sensitive metal found only on Centauri IV. A yaka arrow can actually change its direction (but not speed) in response to certain high-octave whistle-sounds some Centaurians can produce. It is not yet known precisely what pitch causes a yaka arrow to move in what way. Yondu is so skillful at controlling his arrows, he can cause an arrow to return to his hand or weave its way through a crowd of people without touching them. Yondu's arrow are 15 inches in length and are very flexible. He carries about 20 of them at one time. History History 31st Century Yondu Udonta was a game hunter of the primitive Zatoan tribe of humanoid beings who were native to Centauri-IV, the first planet system to be colonized outside of the Sun's solar system; the colonization took place some time during the 29th century. Intimidated by Earth's superior technology, most Centaurian tribes established peaceful relationships with the settlers. Yondu's tribe, however, migrated from their ancestral forests to the less accessible plains in order to avoid contact with the outworlders. 200 years after the Centaurians' first contact with Earth, a ship bearing Vance Astro arrived on Centauri IV, using an antiquated mode of star travel. Finding that Earth had beat him to his destination centuries before, using advanced star-drive engines, Astro set about to perform his reconnaissance mission of the planet, despite the fact that it was now obsolete. While performing his geophysical survey, Astro came across Yondu, who was in the midst of his ritual of manhood ordeal. Although Yondu tried to avoid contact with the outworlder, the planet-wide attack by the extraterrestrial Badoon brought the two men together. The Badoon massacred the entire settlement and began circling the planet, trying to eradicate the scattered tribes of native Centaurians. With the first evidence of hostilities, Astro took Yondu aboard his survey ship and set out for the nearest known planet in the Centauri trinary star system. Due to the antiquated nature of Astro's ship, however, the two were swiftly overtaken by the Badoon. Intrigued by the ancient vessel, the Badoon did not annihilate it upon sight, but instead captured it and took its passengers captive. The two were taken prisoner under Badoon escort to the Badoon's base of operation on Earth (the Earth having been recently conquered). On Earth, the two were taken before Drang, head of the Badoon militia, but managed to escape. Guardians of the Galaxy They soon encountered two other fugitives of the Badoon invasion: Charlie-27 of the Jupiter colony, and Martinex of the Pluto colony. Banding together to battle Badoon oppression, the four founded the Guardians of the Galaxy.Marvel Super-Heroes #18 For the next few years, the four survivors attacked the Badoon's outposts in the solar system, being at one time assisted by the Thing, Captain America and Sharon Carter. Marvel Two-In-One #5 With aid from the time-travelling Defenders, they managed to repel all the Badoon from Earth's dominion.Defenders #26 Having secured the freedom of their people, the Guardians found themselves unable to fit in with postwar civilian life and left earth to explore space and safeguard the galaxy.Marvel Presents #3 Earth-616 Yondu is the leader of the Ravagers, a group of Space Pirates. Yondu found Peter Quill when the ship he piloted malfunctioned and left him stranded. The Ravagers rescued him as Peter tried to steal their ship. Peter managed to outsmart every member of the crew and even knocked out Yondu before capturing him. After he woke up, Yondu managed to set himself free from his restraints, attacked Peter, and gave him a choice between letting himself be released to space without more trouble or getting killed right there. Peter instead asked him if he could join his crew, Yondu wasn't sold on the idea, but after he found out Peter was like him, a kid without a home, Yondu changed his mind and let him stay in the ship with his pirate crew as the cleaning boy. Peter decided to stay and try to learn everything he could from space while he was part of the pirate crew Category:Stub Articles Category:Heroes Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Aliens Category:Males